Princess's Again
by fallenstar2113
Summary: I never thought I would miss being a princess so much. Yes I have my love, but why does it feel like there is a piece missing from my life? I do not own Princess Princess or any of the characters. There is some bad language and bad scenes.((Chapter 11 in progress))
1. Big Pain In The Butt

I hear my phone ringing. "Toru, get my phone please." I say as I pull the covers over my head.

"Why me?" my blue haired lover says rolling over.

"Because you closer and I don't want to get out of bed." I say kicking him.

He finally gets up, "Fine quite kicking me." He answers my phone. "Hello Yuujirou's phone."

I smile and pull the blanket over my head. "Tell them I'm dead."

"Okay I understand. We'll be there." I hear him close the phone. "Yuujirou, Arisada wants to see us." He pulls the covers off my head.

"Why does that creep want to see us? We aren't Princess anymore he can't just call on us like this anymore." I say frowning.

"I don't know why but you know what will happen if we don't go. He'll send on of his minions after us." He stands up, and walks over to the closet to get dressed.

I get up also, "what do you think he wants?" I say as I wrap my arms around is waist and kiss his neck.

He puts his hands on my arms, "You can never know with Arisada. Maybe he needs our help training the new princess."

"If that's the case I'll gladly do it. I wonder if I can still walk in heels." I say letting go of Toru and walk over to my closet. I pull out black lace heels and smile, "Toru watch." I put the heels on and walk around our room.

He claps, ""Wonderful. Now if only you had the black and blue lace dress to go with them." He walks up to me smiling, "By the way you have an amazing ass." He kisses me on the nose.

"I know I do!" I say slapping my butt, "You are the only person who can touch it."

"Good. Now take those shoes off and get dresses before Arisada sends someone after us." He walks back to the closet and throws in a pair of jeans with a black tee shirt.

"Fine," I say taking the shoes off and walking back to my closet. I put on jeans and one of Toru's shirts.

"Yuujirou when do classes start again?" Toru says looking at his uninform.

"Monday, we have three days." I say brushing my hair.

"I was just thinking about how we don't even know who the new princesses are. Isn't that weird. Princesses are picked once school starts, and then they still have to agree." He walks over to the bed and looks at me. "I don't think it has anything to do with the princess."

"I have a bad feeling about it also." I say putting my brush down and staring at him.

Just as he was about to say something we hear a knock at our door.

I walk over to the door and open it to find Masayuki waiting for us.

"Of course he would send you!" I shout in his face.

He smiles "Come Yuujirou, Toru we cant keep Arisada waiting." he steps out of the way.


	2. The Question

"We know we're coming. Come on Toru, we cant' keep his majesty pain in our ass waiting now can we?" I say laughing and lean on the doorframe.

He laughs and walks out of the door, "Come on Yuujirou we can't keep him waiting like Masayuki said." He smiles and continues to walk on.

I shut the door and follow him. I wrap my arms around his shoulders. "Toru I'm still tired! Can we go to bed after this?" I whine.

"No you promised to take me on a date today, and I'm going to hold you to it." He says smiling.

"Oh yea, well at least I get to hangout with you." I say kissing his check as I let go of his shoulders and grab his hand.

"You should tell me were we're going." He says making a puppy dogface.

"Awww, you so cute when you make that face but I can't. It's a surprise. But I'll tell you that you'll love it." I kiss his hand.

"We're here. You two wait right here." Masayuki says walking into the student council room.

I look around us, "I didn't even notice that we were here." I smile at Toru, "You know you should really brush your hair." I mess it up.

"Yuujirou I did brush it but you messed it up." He frowns and try's to fix it.

"But you look hot with your hair messed up. But you know what's even hotter?" I ask pulling him towards me.

He smiles and lets me pull him towards me, "What is that Yuujirou?"

"Why don't you two get a room? Man I hate couples, wait why is there a girl here when it's a all boy school?"

We turn our heads and see a boy staring at us.

"Who the hell do you think we are calling me a girl? I know I'm sexy but damn. Maybe that's why I was an amazing princess." I smile. "Go on and tell us who you are."

His eyes are huge, "Wait you were a princess?"

"We both were. I was princess Yuujirou and this is Toru. He was blue haired princess." I say looking at my blue haired lover as he moves to my side.

"Wait you both were princess?" He looks excited, "I can't believe I'm meeting you two. My older brother go's here and when he was out for summer break he had picture's of you two. The other princess was okay, but you two were amazing!"

"Thanks, we get that a lot." Toru says laughing.

Just as he was about to say something Masayuki opens the door. "Arisada will see you now." He looks at the other boy, "Who are you?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys my name. I'm Ran Takahashi I was told to meet the student council president."

I look at the boy noticing he had orange hair and was small. He kind reminded me of Akira and laugh to my self.

"That's right, please come this way. You two also" He say's staring at us.

"Okay, we're coming." I say walking into the room. "Hello pain in my ass Arisada." I say smiling at him when I walk in.

"Hello Yuujirou it's always nice to see you," He says smiling, "Ah Toru it is always wonderful to see you also. At least your not as rude as Yuujirou."

I make a face at him and sit down, "Well let's get right to the point. Why are we here?"

"Can't I call on two as a friend?" He says frowning.

"No," Toru says sitting next to me, "There is always something."

"You're right Toru. I have a question, and I hope you agree to it." He smiles a devilish smile, "I noticed that you two haven't really gotten any bigger over the break and are the same size as you were last year." He looks at us. "I was wondering if you two would consider being princess again this year."


	3. Akira Surprise

"Are you fucking with me?" I say looking around, "Please tell me your not joking!" I look at him.

"No Yuujirou I'm very serious. I want you two plus our new member Ran here to be our princess." Arisada says smiling.

"But I thought we were only aloud to be princess for one year." Toru says looking at Arisada.

"Yes that was the case but since my new student body president in training wanted you two to be princess again we made a few changes to the rules." Arisada says smiling.

"You mean Akira did all this for us?" I say looking around for our green haired friend.

"Your right Yuujirou, I made the change." I hear a familiar voice say from behind me.

I turn around to find Akira standing behind us smiling. "Holy crap man don't scare me like that!" I say as Toru and I get up to hug him.

"Akira how come you didn't tell us this when we stayed at your house last week?" Toru says.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise. Are you surprised?" He asks smiling at us.

"You did good Akira. " I say messing up his hair.

"So what will you two say? Is it a yes or no?'" I hear Arisada say.

I turn to him and look at Toru who nodes' his head. "We'll do it."

He smiles, "Great now you both know what will happen and what you are required to do so you can leave. Our new princess Ran will stay here, oh and don't tell anyone who the princesses are this year. I want everyone to be surprised." He says looking at Ran.

"Of course, have fun Ran. When they let you go come and see us in the P room." I say waving at the boy.

"Okay," he says smiling as he waves back at us.

Akira walks us out of the building, "I'm glad you two are happy. You have no idea how much trouble we had to get the rule changed. We were going to get all three of you plus a new princess but they said it would be better if we had a three princess's. Ran's cute so it should be fine." He blushing at his name.

I look at Toru and smile, "Akira how long have you known Ran? He is cute isn't he Toru?"

"Yes very cute, I can't wait to spend time with him." Toru puts his arm in front of Akira stopping him.

"Toru what are you two getting at?" He says looking at both of us.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I say taking Toru's hand and walking off, "just keep on eye on him. He is a very cute little boy. Bye Akira see you later." I wave.

"Yuujirou that wasn't very nice, but you could tell from his reaction that he likes Ran. I don't see why not, his purple hair is so cute and I just love it. OH he's going to be such a cute princess." Toru says smiling.

"Am I not cute to you?" I say letting go of his hand looking defended, "I thought I was the only one who was cute to you." I say frowning.

"Yuujirou you aren't cute. Your sexy and you'll always be the only one for me." He says taking me by the waist and pulling me to him.

I smile and let him pull me, "I better be, because you are the only one I'll ever need." I kiss his forehead. "Now lets go, we have a date." I say taking his hand.

He smiles his princess smile and it melts my heart. I don't know what I would do without this boy in my life.


	4. The Garden

"Yuujirou were are we going?" Toru asks for the third time.

"I've told you it's surprised." I say leading him down the street.

"Okay I get that part, just don't run me into a pole please." He says laughing a little.

"Don't worry love I wouldn't do that to you." I say laughing at how he would react if I did. I look up and relieve we're here. "Are your eyes still closed?" I ask Toru.

"Yes." He whines.

"Okay." I whisper, moving behind him to hold him in my arms, "on three you can open your eyes. 1." I whisper into his ear giving him goose bumps.

He smiles and whisper, "2."

I pull him closer as a whisper, "3."

He opens his eyes slowly; his eyes couldn't lie to me. He was overwhelmed.

"Oh my god Yuujirou," he says breathless, "this is beautiful!" He says turning around in my arms to throw his over my shoulders.

I smile knowing he loved gardens. I laugh, "I knew you would love it, i know you love this garden."

"Love it? It's wonderful Yuujirou." He says letting go of me. He takes my hand and starts pulling me, "Let's walk thought it Yuujirou."

"Okay." I say letting my blue haired lover pull me away.

I smile at him as he acts like a child wondering around in a theme park.

"Yuujirou did you know there was a street fair going on in here tonight?" Toru asks looking at me.

I give him a confused look, "No is there?"

He nodes his head, "Can we go?" He says using his puppy dog eyes.

I stare at him and then give in, "I don't see why not. Come on." I take his hand and we walk towards the fair.

"Yuujirou come on!" Toru says pulling on my hand.

I laugh, "Your acting like my brother." I say teasing him.

"I thought you loved your little brother." He says.

"I do, but" I pull him towards me, "I don't want my boyfriend acting like him."

He smiles, "I'm just happy you brought me here." He puts his head under my chin.

I wrap my arms around him, "I know you are. Damn Toru, I can't believe you make me like this."

He laughs, "You make me like this," He lifts his head and looks at me, "You're the reason I get to be a princess again as weird as that sounds. I love being with you Yuujirou." He smiles at me, "I love you Yuujirou."

"I love you Toru." I say looking into his beautiful eyes. "Let's go have some fun." I say taking his hand in mine and walking to some games.


	5. Akira's Little Secret

I look over my shoulder and see Toru smiling at me, "You know I would never give anyone besides you a piggyback ride."

"I know, but I'm special." He says kissing my check.

"We're almost there." I say walking into our dorm room and up the stairs to the P room. I look around before I walk in to make sure no one is watching. When I see the coast is clear I walk in and find one of Arisada minions is waiting for us. He smiles at us from the chair he was sitting in.

"Why hello Masayuki. It's always good to see you." I say letting Toru off my back. "What brings you back into our little dorm room." I sit on the bottom bunk.

"Arisada want's to make sure you two haven't caused any trouble, and he want's you two to help Ran. He doesn't know everything he should know." He smiles at us.

"Is that all?" I say looking at him, "I thought he would be having us try on costumes already." I stand up and spin around, "I can't wait to see what Kaoru has made for us this year."

"I can't either." Toru says smiling at me.

"Do not worry," he says standing up, "that is coming." He walks over to the door but stops, "Oh, don't make that much noise in here please. We don't want to let the other boys know the new princess are here." He walks out.

I make a face at the door as he walks out, "I'll make as much noise as I want!" I say sitting back down on the bed.

"Yuujirou," Toru says with a frown, "just listen once please?" He says getting up and walking over to me. He sit's behind me and wraps his arms around me.

I lean on him, "I don't like him!"

"I know you don't, but please be good." He says kissing my check.

"When do you think Ran will come and see us?" I say thinking about the new princess.

"I don't know, maybe we should call Akira and ask him," Toru says smiling at me.

I smile back and pull my phone out of my pocket, "I'll put it on speaker." I whisper as dial his number.

"Hello Yuujirou," Akira says picking up the phone.

"Hello our dear Akira, do you know how to get ahold of your dear little Ran. We want to start training him before it's to late." I say smiling at Toru.

We hear him stand up, "OH just try to the other P room. He should be over there."

I smile, "Okay." I close my phone and run to the door and see Akira walking out of the room.

"You dirty dog!" I say leaning on the doorframe.

"I was just helping Ran get his stuff ready." He says trying to hide his face.

"Toru come here!" I yell in the bedroom, "Look what I found."

He comes up behind me and smiles, "Akira!"

"You both are horrible people, I hope you know that!" Akira says walking away.

I laugh and shout back, "I know." I take Toru's hand and we walk into the other P room.

"Ran? Are you in here?" Toru's say's walking in.

"I'm here." We him hear say, "I need some help."

I walk and see Ran in hot pink high heels on the floor. I stop and stare at him, I start laughing, "Toru come here!" I say between breathers.

"What is it?" He says walking in and starts laughing when he see's Ran also.

"It's not funny, help me up!" He says.

I walk over to him and pick him up, "Damn your light." I say placing him on the bottom bunk.

"Thank you," He says taking them off.

"Come on dear child let us teach you the ways of being a princess." Toru's says smiling at me.

I smile a sinister smile, "Yes let us."

Ran's eyes get really big, "What have I gotten into?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while, I've been very busy. <strong>

**Hope you enjoy this story**

**=Fallenstar2113=**


	6. Two Surprises In One Day

I smile at Toru as he sleeps in my arms. "He looks so peaceful," I whisper softly. I was about to fall back asleep when I hear my phone go off. I glare at it and lean over Toru and picking it up. I look at who's calling and roll my eyes.

"Hello captain pain in my ass." I say smiling.

"You are always so nice to talk to also Yuuijrou," Arisada says into the phone.

I groan and tap Toru lightly, "What do you want Arisada?"

Toru sits up and sits in my lap laying his head on my shoulder and closing his eyes.

I kiss his forehead and listen.

"I have good new, Kaoru wants you three to go in for fittings now." He says bored. He could hardly care about what we wore, just as long as we looked good.

I smile and shake Toru lights, "Hey guess what love?" I whisper in his ear.

"What?" he asks sleepily.

"We have to go see Kaoru today." I say smiling as he lifts his head and looks at me.

"Really?" he asks excided.

"Yes, when do we need to go?" I ask into the phone ignoring what he was saying earlier.

"I'm sending Masayuki to go get you three." He says.

I can tell he's happy about it because he knowns I don't like Masayuki. "How lovely, we'll go get Ran up." I say hanging up on him.

"We should go see Ran and get him up. I bet he's tired from his lessons last night." Toru smirks and stands up stretching.

I smile and stand up behind him wrapping my arms around his waist, "I wonder why my boyfriend is making such a fuss over the other princess, when he should be worried about me." I say kissing his cheek.

He blush's lightly and looks at me, "Can I not be worried about the new princess? He is a cute little thing, and I'm worried the guys will get him before he can bat an eye." He says frowning.

"That's not going to happen because he has Akira around." I say pulling him closer. "You should just worry about me Toru." I say kissing his neck.

He turns around in my arms and wraps his arms around my neck pulling me close, "I'm sorry Yuuijrou, I love you." He says placing both his hands on my cheeks.

"I love you to Toru," I say kissing him, as I wrap my arms around his waist pulling him close.

He blushes red and kisses me back, before he pulls away slowly, "if we aren't ready when Masayuki gets here. He'll drag us out like this." He says showing me his chest and boxers.

"But I like the outfit on you," I say wrapping my arms around his waist again and kissing him.

His legs give out a little and pushes me away, "Quite Yuuijrou, lets get dressed."

"Fine," I whine and move towards me dresser. I pull out a pair of jeans and a V-neck shirt. I slid it on and look over at you wearing one of my shirts.

"That looks sexy on you Toru." I say smirking.

He turns his back to me and says, "Thanks."

I can tell he's blushing, as I go and wrap my arms around his waist again. "I love you Toru." I say kissing his neck.

"I love you to Yuuijrou." He says kissing my cheek back.

"Lets go see our dear little Ran." I say pulling him towards the door.

He smiles and follows me out.

I cross the hallway and knock on the door, "Little Ran. Come on we have to leave!" I say opening the door and walking in. I stop and look at Akira and Ran cuddling still asleep. I smile and pull Toru close to me covering his mouth. I pull my phone out and take picture of them. I nod my head towards them and whisper, "Wake them Toru."

He smile and moves next to them quietly, he pulls his phone out and blears his ringtone of a air horn.

They both sit up straight and look at us.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty's." I say smiling at them.

Ran blushes bright red, as Akira puts his face in his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my wonderful fans. I'm sorry this has taken me forever to get this. I'm going to be able to take my laptop home next week so I ca write more stores.<strong>

**I hope you all enjoy this story. **

**=Fallenstar2113=**


	7. A Kiss and Payback

"Akira you dirty dog! Sleeping with the new Princess!" I say laughing.

"It's not like that Yuuijrou!" Akira says quickly looking at me trying to find something to say.

"Just save it for later. We need Ran now, you can explain later why your both naked and in bed together." I say winking "lets go Ran."

He looks around and gets his shorts blushing bright red. He looks up at us, "Can you two please turn around?"

"Oh look, he's all shy now." Toru says smiling, "Lets go Yuuijrou, let them talk for a moment. We'll be waiting outside the door. You better be ready in a few, or else I'll drag you out how you are now." He smiles a sinister smile and pulls me out of the room.

"Toru! I wanted to pick on them some more." I whine looking at him.

"I know, but I wanted you all to myself." He says still smiling as he blushes lightly.

"I like it when you're like this Toru," I say pulling the blue haired boy closer to me. "I love my little Toru." I say softly lifting his chin up and kissing him softy.

His knee's give out a little as he wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me closer.

I hold him up and move slowly pressing him against the wall.

"Eww, get a room!" Someone yells from behind us.

I pull away from the kiss and glare at Ran as he stands behind us smiling, "Payback is a bitch." He says smirking.

"I'll show you payback!" I shout moving towards him only to be stopped by Toru.

"Yuuijrou, if you hurt him we'll get in trouble by Arisada." He says holding me back, "he'll send the minions after us! Do you want that?" he asks pulling me closer.

I stop and look at him, "I guess not." I say looking back at Ran. "Be careful little one, you never know who could see my wonderful pictures." I say wrapping an arm around Toru.

"You didn't!" he says looking at me in terror.

"Oh I did," I say pulling my phone out and waving it on his face. "I could leak these's out to the whole school. But I'm a nice guy." I smile and kiss Toru's temple.

"Let's go," he says pulling me towards the exit. "Come along Ran, we have much to teach you plus we're meeting Kaoru today for our dress designs."

"Who's Kaoru?" Ran asks from behind us. He was following us with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"OH, you'll find out soon." I say smiling, "He's going to love you." I whisper smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the late chapter, and how short it is. I'm going to continue to write on the weekends and get a chapter posted. <strong>

**Hope you guys enjoy the story :) **

**=Fallenstar2113=**


	8. Angry For No Reason

I smile as I hear Ran yell from the room.

"Yuuijrou that wasn't nice." Toru says from behind me laughing.

"Yes it is. He should discover what it's like to work with Kaoru. We discovered it the hard way, and besides he's lucky we're his elders, and he doesn't have to do this alone. " I smile and link arms with him, "Come, let us discover what Kaoru has made for us."

He smiles at me and then nods, leading me inside the room.

"Kaoru?" I call out, "Ran?" I look around the empty room and scratch my head in confusion. "Kaoru don't kill Ran! We need him!" I say still not getting a responses from either one of them.

Toru walks in and looks around, "Kaoru? Kaoru we need to speak to about dresses?" He says smiling.

Hook, line, and sinker. Kaoru comes rushing out of the dressing room with Ran behind him.

"I thought I hared you two!" he says overly hyper. "I have the perfect dress for this years performance!" He says shoving Ran in fount of himself smiling.

Ran looks up at me with a bright red face. "Yuuijrou, save me." He almost whispers.

I smile and walks towards him. "You must stand straight so that Toru and I can see the dress Ran!" I snap, "Your princess lessons begin today." I say smiling as I look over the light orange dress. "I like it, but what color will mine be this year Kaoru? I always ware the orange dresses! They look the best with me hair!" I say in disgust as I see the small boy wearing my dress.

Toru smiles, "this pattern is beautiful Kaoru, I love it. Does the blue one look like this also?" he says looking over the back of the dress.

I pause and look at the dress better.

It was light orange with a corset back piece, with a shirt that trailed to the back of his ankles. Shorter in the front, with high heeled black boots that went up to his knees. A flower head band was keeping Ran long hair back as the short orange wig came down to his shoulders.

It was a beautiful dress, "Kaoru where's mine and Toru's?" I ask turning to him.

He's smiling like a circus clown, and points to a room. "In there go try them on so I can make adjustments." He says grabbing Ran's arm and pulling him onto a platform and yelling orders at him.

I smile, "Listen to him and he wont bite!" I say walking into the room to discover a white, and blue dress

Ran looks at me in terror as Kaoru grabs his kit and starts making adjustments.

I smile and walk into the dressing room. I look over at the dress and shout, "Toru! Come look!"

He comes in and smiles. He walks over to the blue dress and smiles. "Lets put them on!" he is already getting undressed.

I laugh and close the door getting undressed also.

A few minutes later Toru looks over at me, "Can you lace the back up for me?" He says shyly, blushing lightly.

I laugh, "Of course." I walk towards him already in my dress and boots. I take the lace strings in my hands and slowly lace the dress up. When I finish I look at him and smile sweetly, "Your ready Toru."

He nods and walks to the mirror looking at him in it. "Wow, these are beautiful!" He says smiling. He turns to me and looks suspired. "White looks good on you Yuuijrou!"

I laugh and walk over to him, "I look good in anything. But you, my Toru have always looked good in blue. From the first day I saw you, I knew you would be mine." I kiss his head, and wrap an arm around his shoulders.

He smiles blushing brighter. "Let us go show Kaoru before he breaks the door down." He takes my hand in his and leads me out of the room.

Kaoru was to busy poking Ran that he didn't notice us enter the room.

"You both look amazing."

I knew who's voice that was. I make a face and turn around to find none other then the king himself. He smiles at me and then turns to Kaoru, "Quite poking him!" his voice soft but demanding.

I roll my eyes and look straight at him. "Don't tell Kaoru what to do!" I knew I was looking for a fight, but I wasn't going to watch him stand there all smug and boss around Kaoru when he was never here for our fittings anyways.

"Are you trying to pick a fight short one!" one of his minions says moving forward.

Arisada puts his hand on the males arm. "I can take care of this one. Don't worry." He looks at me. "why is so always like this Yuuijrou? Why can't you be happy to see me?"

"Because I don't like you. I wont put you before anyone! In fact I'll gladly put you last if I must. I don't praise you like you dumb minded minions will!" I shout clinching my fists.

He looks at me as if I had slapped him.

I look back at him, "your hardly even involved with the princess so why do you always show up like you own us! You aren't the most important person in this school!" I don't know why I was saying this all. I had never really had a problem with the king, but just seeing him now made me want to hit him.

Before I could realize what was happening I was moving so fast with my first up in the air. I close my eyes and hit something hard before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I know I must the worst person in the whole world right now. I don't have a very good excuse for not writing other then working all weekend and busy with school work all week. I am so terribly sorry, I will be posting stories for the next two weeks, because I get out for Christmas break. Please don't hate me. <strong>

**Love you all 3 **

**=Fallenstar2113=**


	9. Waking Up To Toru

Softness surrounds me. It's so soft and warm.

I groan softly as I open my eyes slowly. I blink a few times at the bright light beaming into my eyes.

"Yuuijrou! Yuuijrou your awake!" Toru says softly.

I feel his hand entwine with mine as I smile. "How long have I been asleep?" I ask softly as I try to turn my head and look at him but there's a sharp pain. I groan softy, "what happened?"

"You tried to hit the king. I mean you did hit the king, but one of the minions knocked you out by just hitting you somewhere on the neck. It all happened at once. Yuuijrou you gave the kind a busted lip." He says squeezing my hand softly.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Toru. I don't know why I did it, I wasn't even that angry with the king. It's just when I see him I get so fed up and ahh!" I say not able to find the right words to use to describe the feeling.

Toru smiles and laughs softly. "Its okay Yuuijrou. I knew you where going to be fine." He says leaning over to kiss my head.

I smile at his vesture and yawn, "Toru I'm tired. But I can't sleep without my lover." I say smirking as I grab the other and hold him close.

He smiles and buries his face in me neck leaving little kisses on my neck.

I groan with pleasure and smile. "Ah my love. You're going to start something you can't finish in the nurses office." I say softly.

"We're not in the nurses office. One of the minions moved you to our room." He says looking at me.

I look around, "wow. Now I can have some fun." I say smiling from ear to ear.

He giggles sweetly, "Just remember you can't leave anything on my neck, back, or shoulders. If you do you know the king will be upset." He says looking up at me.

I groan, "that's not fun at all!" I say frowning, "I can't even leave love bites on my lover to prove your mine."

He smiles, "Yuuijrou everyone knows I'm yours." He says blushing lightly as he leans up and kisses me softly. "I'll happily let everyone know that I'm yours if they don't."

I smile, "good because I don's share well at all."

He smiles and flicks my head. "Quite. You sound like a jealous boyfriend." He says sweetly.

"That's because I AM a jealous boyfriend." I say smiling. "Toru you are my boyfriend and I love you." I say smiling.

"I love you to Yuuijrou." He says smiling. "Now shut up and go to sleep." He says softly.


	10. Yuujirou, a good teacher or not?

I yawn loudly as I sip my tea. I watch Toru showing Ren how to pull a first rate princess smile. I laugh softly as the younger princess struggles with it all. School starts tomorrow and he isn't even ready for anything. I sigh and watch as Ren trip trying to walk in the heels he's wearing. "Ah you're going to die tomorrow!" I say coldly.

Toru turns around and glares at me. "Yuuijrou shut your mouth!"

I put my hands up in defense and yawn again. "I'm just telling you the truth. He can't walk in the heels, he doesn't know how smile the princess smile, and there's no one to watch him during the day when we're in class."

Toru pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, "I know all this. Please don't remind me." He looks at me, "Maybe if you would help us we could get this done."

I sigh again and move to them. "Hey Ren." I say coldly as I smile my number one princess smile.

Ren watches, as his eyes grow big. He looks at the ground and smiles again this time when he looks at us he has his princess smile on.

I nod, "good. Now the heels are simple, heel toe." I say pushing him forward.

He stumbles a little and walks slowly. He wobbles a little but get the most part.

"Good, now the others wont know you're a princess just yet. That doesn't mean they wont find out. If and when they do just smile and be nice to them, in their eyes you are a goddess!" I say happily spreading my arms out like I'm flying.

He nods, "Okay."

"Also the new president will probably have minions in class with you that'll know what they're doing." I say leaning on Toru. "We will be in a different building, but we will stay in the same dorm until the new princesses come up next year. Also the rules again, don't fail, don't get sick, and please don't mess with the boys. You will learn how to stay cool when your forced to wear a dress at any out door events. Get use to the boys loving you and always wanting to be at your side. We are their goddesses and also their cheerleaders. They won't harm you at all, and if they do one of us or the minions will help."

Toru nods, "all this is very true. When we are announced to the boys there will be a very big ceremony. The president will decide what it will be about. Last year we had to sing, Akira should pick something good out for us." he says looking at the younger princess and then me.

I nod and smile as I wipe my forehead. "Ah its hot, lets call it a night and meet again tomorrow after classes. Walk with us back to the dorms, can't have you being seen by the boys now." I say winking as I begin walking towards our dorm with Tour's hand in mine.

Ren follows behind us slowly; he was the only one in a dress, wig, and makeup. Akira wanted us to train him in it so he could get use to wearing it.

I yawn as we finally make it to the dorm. I walk in first and check everything out before ushering Ren in with Toru and we quickly run for the P make is without any boys seeing us. We get Ren inside his room and make sure he's all right before returning to our own room.

I flop down on the bed as someone knocks on our door. I groan and look at Toru.

He hadn't even sat down yet as he looks at me then smiles before walks to the door. He opens it only to find a letter on the ground. He comes back in reading it to himself. He gasps loudly and then looks at me before handing me the letter.

I take it from him thinking everything is okay. I read the letter and let my mouth drop open, "damn it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. More chapters will be posted. <strong>

**=Fallenstar2113=**


End file.
